Taking You For Granted
by HeavilyBrokenSpirit
Summary: How would I be able to wake up in the morning, and your not lying next to me. I don't know if I could handle that. Your grip tightens around my waist and I give you a small reassuring smile. GW/DM One-Shot!


**

* * *

**

Taking You For Granted

**By: HeavilyBrokenSpirit**

* * *

**I cried that day.**

**My heart tore,**

**It hurt so bad.**

**Why did you do this?**

**Why did you do this to me?**

**I love you.**

**Your my world.**

**Your my life.**

**Why would he take something so important to me?**

**Why was it you?**

**Why didn't anyone stop this?**

**You could of avoided the conflict!**

**How can everyone act that way.**

**I hate them for saying it will be okay. **

**I don't need comfort.**

**I don't need lies!**

**I need you.**

**I stare down at you as you lay in the hospital wing's bed. **

**They said you were hit with an un-known curse. **

**They said they did the best they could. **

**But how...**

**How could you just leave me.**

**How am I suppose to tell our children their fathers not coming home.**

**How am I going to explain it. **

**Why is everyone starring at me right now as I cry.**

**They lost you too.**

**Your mother is crying into your fathers chest. **

**I feel tears slide down my face.**

**I want to pretend you just went on vacation.**

**It would be so much easier.**

**I could say that you just left on a trip for business. **

**It would help me not hurt so much. **

**I want you and need you to come back.**

**One time in your head boy room you told me,**

**you told me you'd always be there.**

**Where are you right now?**

**Where are you now that I finally need you?**

**I don't bother drying or even wiping my tears.**

**I love you so much. **

**That conflict was stupid. **

**A student got mad about a grade and hurt you. **

**He waited till your back was turned.**

**Madame Promfrey said she didn't know what had happened. **

**She checked for a heartbeat, but got no response. **

**I first shed a tear when she walked away from you and nodded her head sadly. **

**The student is being dealt with now. **

**The children are with Sev right now, **

**my mothers trying to comfort me.**

**It isn't working.**

**I didn't want our children in here, **

**I was scared of them watching you die.**

**I couldn't do that to them. **

**Everyone left, they decided to give me some time alone with you.**

**It doesn't make much of a difference. **

**Its not like you can talk back. **

**You know how I told you I was pregnant in that owl I sent awhile ago.**

**Well, Its a girl.**

**I went to Saint Mungo's this morning and the medwitch told me.**

**Number three's on the way. **

**Preston, and Garrett are excited to have a little sister.**

**I know you probably can't hear me,**

**But I love you. **

**And I know that we had so many pointless fights in the past. **

**I just want you to know that none of that matters to me anymore.**

**If you want something to be some certain way, then you can have it.**

**If you want to be possessive like you always are,**

**then you can be.**

**I'll give you anything you want,**

**just come back. **

**I hear yelling outside.**

**They're trying to get that kid to tell what spell he used. **

**He isn't telling.**

**I look at you, you moved your head a little. **

**I thought I was seeing things,**

**that is until you let out a groan. **

**I jumped out of my chair next to your bed and said your name calmly.**

**Your eyes came open and I about screamed in happiness.**

**Your alive. **

**Your smile weakly at me.**

_**'Hey Kitten'**_

**That's what you said to me.**

**I jumped onto you immediately and started kissing and hugging you.**

**I felt tears of happiness wash down my cheeks.**

**I can't believe how relieved I am.**

**You laugh a little while I continue to hold on to you. **

**Your smiling. **

**I smile back.**

**You look causally at me and say with a smug look.**

_**'So were having a girl.'**_

**I laugh at him.**

**He noticed my puffy pink eyes from crying and demanded to know what happened.**

**You got a stern hard look on your face. **

**I caved and told you everything.**

**You sigh once I finish. **

**You look downward for a minute then run your fingers in your hair.**

**I smile at you happily,**

**I'm so grateful your alive.**

**You tell me you love me to, and I should send the others in.**

**To tell them you are alive.**

**I nod my head in acknowledgement then get off the hospital bed.**

**I get up and start heading for the door.**

_**'Ginerva'**_

**I turn around after I hear you say my name and see you giving me a funny look.**

**You were probably trying to be serious but the way you squinted your eyes.**

**It was hilarious. **

**I walk back over to you and start kissing you. **

**I wrap my arms around you and you pull me on the bed.**

**Its been a while since we last did anything.**

**You were always so busy.**

**I started un-buttoning your shirt and you pulled me on your lap as you sat up.**

**I got your shirt off and threw my head back as you started kissing my neck.**

**You work your fingers till there under my skirt and your in my knickers.**

**I gasp as you thrust a finger into me. **

**I about died when you started pounding you fingers into me.**

**Then you threw me over board when you whispered dirty things in my ear.**

**I gasped as your fingers came out of me and you sat up.**

**You flipped us so I was under you and you were hovering above me. **

**You took my shirt off and started trailing kisses down my neck,**

**ending at my breast.**

**I felt so relieved when you entered me. **

**I kept telling you softly in your ear to go faster. **

**You start pounding into me like there's no tomorrow and I feel myself coming.**

**I know we shouldn't be doing this mainly because both our families and our children are right outside.**

**However I can't help but want it. **

**I thought I actually lost you.**

**You brace yourself placing your hands on my waist.**

**I bit into your shoulder to stop myself from screaming.**

**Sure I was pregnant. **

**I was four months pregnant. **

**Its just we haven't been intimate since Easter break, and still we had to cut back because the boys were all excited about finding eggs.**

**And of course meeting the Easter bunny.**

**You pull out of me and drop down on the bed next to me.**

**Were both breathing heavily.**

**I look over at you and your smiling at me.**

**'God I feel so naughty.'**

**I just did 'it' with my parents AND his parents AND our children outside.**

**Sweet Merlin don't let any of them come in.**

**I lightly kiss you and start mumbling about how we should get dressed.**

**You look at me with a smirk in place.**

**You arrogantly ask me if I'm afraid will get caught.**

**I look at him and whisper 'yes'!**

**Before he could respond they was a loud knock on the hospital wings door.**

**I groan and franticly pull my clothes on. **

**Draco's playful face fills with panic as he does the same.**

**"Ginny dear."**

**Oh Merlin its my mum. She CANNOT see me naked. **

**She would go bananas knowing I was in here shagging Draco.**

**Not only because everyone was outside the doors grieving and filled with worry, But also because they are all outside the doors and one of the children MIGHT have heard.**

**Draco pulls his clothes back in place while chuckling. **

**'He's starting to aggravate me' **

**Doesn't he care my mother could catch us. **

**Doesn't he understand that practically all the people we care about **

**are right outside those doors.**

_**Ginny dear Its your mum do you mind if I come in?**_

**I'm frantically pulling my skirt in place then I grab my shirt. **

**I hate buttons. **

**Draco's already done he's now sitting watching me panic.**

**That prat!**

**Ginerva I'm coming in.**

**My mother opens the door while I'm shirtless. **

**I completely freeze while you try not to laugh your arse off.**

**My mum quickly took one look at me then walked in and shut the door.**

**Oh Merlin.**

**I hope no one saw. **

**She's walking towards the to of us and I'm stuck in shock. **

**Molly. **

**You address her politely and I slowly put my shirt on.**

**No one speaks until I'm done.**

**Then my mother has a few words. **

_**Oh sweet Merlin save me!**_

**She has a calm face on. **

**for now...**

**Slowly but surely her face turns red and you pull me back onto your lap. **

**I turn red knowing that my mum knew I just shagged you.**

_**I am very disappointed in the both of you. **_

_**Ginerva **_**'she starts with me'**

_**Draco just woke up suffering from Merlin only knows and you shag him. **_

_**Draco you shouldn't be stressing your body like that even if your horny. **_

**Both are jaws drop.**

_**'Mum..**_

**I started but she headed me off.**

_**You young lady had me worried sick **_

_**Thought you'd commit suicide or somethin'**_

_**Losin' my mind out there and you don't answer when being called. **_

**I could tell you were about to break out in laughter. **

**Who would have thought my mother would be scolding us for having sex.**

**I want to laugh at the thought myself but stopped when I saw the look my mother was giving us.**

_**I want you both to clean up so I can send your children in.**_

_**They are scared out of their little minds.**_

_**You've both got them think'n one parents dead and the others going to the nut house. **_

**She left us alone and sent the children in. Garrett and Preston were the first to reach us. **

**Everyone else had heard from mum that you were still alive so of course they couldn't wait and barged on in as well. **

**I frown as I think of what might have happened.**

**What if I really did lose you one day.**

**How would I be able to wake up in the morning, and your not lying next to me. **

**I don't know if I could handle that.**

**Your grip tightens around my waist and I give you a small reassuring smile. **

**You kiss my lips gently and I smile widely at the tenderness.**

**I don't plan on ever taking you for granted, ever again. **

* * *

A/N

**How was it? I know this is my first attempt at a one-shot and a smut one.. I know the smut wasn't all that good but its my first one and I didn't really try… **

**Anyways.. I thought it turned out alright..**


End file.
